On my Mind
by Mable
Summary: Pipsy cared about him, and then he was gone. Even though it's been years she can still remember every step she took to reach the present where she is now.  One-shot


**Mable: This just came up out of nowhere. I don't own Diddy Kong Racing, Enjoy!**

_**On my Mind**_

* * *

"_Come on guys!" Young Pipsy called back to her friends as she ran through Windmill fields. The warm sun shined down and the whole world seemed to be wonderful and beautiful. She could hear someone behind her and turned around, "Timber?" Instead of the Tiger, there was the Red Squirrel she knew, "Hey Conker, where have you been?" Around this time the others were approaching and a few feet away. Conker fidgeted a little, "I got you something." He said softly before handing her the small box in his hands. Then he rushed off as fast as possible before the mouse could stop him. Pipsy opened the small box and gasped at the small hand-made seashell necklace inside, "Thanks Conker."_

_**I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come**_

_Pipsy waved to Banjo who was leaving to go back to Spiral Mountain, "See you next year." Indeed, the races had ended and the plan to meet in a year was underway. However the plans beginning involved the group saying good-bye. The small mouse then approached Conker while fumbling with the seashell necklace she had under her shirt, "So… You're going home too?" Pipsy asked quietly. Conker nodded, "Yeah, I have to go." The two were quiet and they didn't know what to say to each other. The red Squirrel sighed, "Til next year?" The young mouse smiled a little, "Until next year."_

_**When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand**_

_Everyone was catching up on what they had been doing since the year before. Pipsy was more than happy to see everyone she missed, except for one. Conker wasn't there and she noticed it almost immediately, that and that there was two other girls there. They were Dixie and Tiny who were sisters and friends of Diddy who was also there. Banjo didn't appear, Conker didn't appear, and instead Taj announced that they'd start the races early. When Pipsy questioned Timber he merely replied, "I don't know. Maybe they're just a little late." Though it soon came apparent after a few days that the two weren't coming._

_**My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever**_

_Optimism was hard to keep when days were passing like clouds in the sky. By time the end of the races came Pipsy was more discouraged. She missed Conker, Banjo too but not as much as the Squirrel. Timber came up with Diddy, "Time flies huh?" the Tiger asked with a small smile before noticing how upset the Mouse was, "What's wrong?" Pipsy looked over, "Conker… And Banjo… Do you think they'll be back next year?" Timber thought for a second, "Probably. Maybe they left to late this year and Taj didn't let them come." This thought lingered in Pipsy's head before she smiled, "You know what? I bet you're right! Maybe something came up." With new hope the Mouse skipped off, her sea shell necklace still under her shirt._

_**Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
but I'll be a bag of bones  
driving down the road along**_

_Another new year of racing had come but immediately Pipsy felt disappointment, once again no sign of Conker. Now the racing became a nightmare. Pipsy was falling behind in the races and didn't care. She was missing him more then she missed anything or anyone else. The sea shell necklace around her neck was a talisman to show how miserable she was. Why did Pipsy care so much about Conker though? She didn't know. All she knew was that Conker wasn't coming back._

_**My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever**_

"_Hey Pipsy, I wanted to ask you a question." Timber said as he approached the female mouse slowly. Pipsy turned towards him, "What is it?" The Tiger suddenly blushed, "Well… Diddy and Dixie are dating… Would you like to maybe… Date me?" her eyes widened, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Timber nodded and Pipsy froze for a few seconds before answering, "Okay." The two weren't too sure what they were getting into, and Pipsy didn't realize that someday she'd regret this._

_**Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come**_

"_When are you coming over?... What?... I understand… Love you." Pipsy hung up the phone and looked down at the floor in front of the couch. Timber once again stood her up, this time his 'sister' was coming up and he couldn't go out to dinner again. Their relationship started out good but slowly turned bad once they got older. Now a twenty year old Mouse was alone to cook her own dinner, eat alone, and maybe watch a romantic comedy to cheer her up before bed. With a sigh Pipsy went into her kitchen as she questioned herself about what Timber was most likely doing. The possibilities were worst then his excuse about his 'sister'. She knew he didn't have a 'sister.'_

_**I don't know why I didn't come**_

Pipsy looked down at the small pond behind her house, this was the only place that made her feel better about everything. Timber suddenly stopped answering his phone and only came by every once in a while to get something from her. He didn't act like he loved her anymore. Pipsy sighed and reached into her shirt and pulled out the small sea shell necklace. After years the string looked frail and the shells were mostly cracked. This didn't matter to Pipsy; she still missed Conker and spent almost every day wondering if it could've ended up differently. A different boyfriend, a different life style, a different her who was much happier. Pipsy sighed before stretching her vocal cords to say a simple verse, "You'll be on my mind… Forever."

_**I don't know why I didn't come**_

* * *

**Mable: It's quick but I just wanted to write it. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
